Sensei por Accidente
by ShadowFreddyRaven
Summary: Si Zaraki fue el sensei del equipo siete, ¿como lo imaginas?
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni Bleach me pertenecen

Lastima

**Prologo**

**Comienzo de los cambios**

-nada puede salir mal- fue el pensamiento del Comandante Supremo de los Trece Escuadrones de la Sociedad de Almas, pronto se arrepentiría de sus pensamientos

Era el laboratorio de uno de loa mas sádicos y despreciable personajes (no era el de Orochimaru ¬_¬)

-BUAHUAHAAHAAHA, por fin, meses de experimentación han dado resultado- fue el Pensamiento del Capitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi –Namu, pedazo de inútil, te necesito de inmediato para las purebas, ¡VEN AHORA- bramo el irascible capitán

-Hay Mayuri-sama- fue la respuesta de la teniente, a lo cual recibió un golpe de su creador

-no te he pedido que hables, basura sin valor, ahora encenderé ese rayo y parate en el sitio indicado- la teniente se movio con agilidad –listo preparate-

Por azares del destino en el momento en el que empezó a cargar el rayo una pared fue derriba

-Ken-chan, te digo que fue por la izquier…..- al sentir la eminencia del peligro la chiquilla teniente del onceavo escuadrón salto rápidamente del hombro del hombre mas violento de la Sociedad de Almas, Zaraki Kenpachi

-que demo…- no pudo terminar la oración porque el relámpago alcanzo a golpearlo a el y a la teniente Namu Kurotsuchi…

-ES UN ÉXITO JAJAJAJAJA- exclamo el capitán del doceavo escuadrón

-¿y Ken-chan?- fue la pregunta de la teniente

-el estará bien… si no ha sido destruido por el rayo- fue la respuesta que recibió

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa maquina?- pregunto Yachiru, de una forma que no era común con ella

-no lo se-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-por eso le puse a la basura a probar esta…- no pudo terminar su enunciado porque le golpeo una temible presión espiritual que podía rivalizar con el ryoka y con el comandante supremo, al instante recibió un temible golpe que hizo que rompiera todas la paredes de su división

-pues entonces haz algo de manera que podamos recuperar al teniente Nemu y al capitán Kenpachi

-okey voy a hacer algo con respecto a eso… ohoh

-mi paciencia tiene limites, capitán Kurotsuchi

-hay un problema

La expresión de la cara de Yachiru no era algo que el capitán podía interpretar a la ligera, ya que podía sentir toda la furia que era destinada hacia él

-es que se rompió la maquina ^_^Û- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que…

-no es demasiado tranquilo, teniente Chojiro- pregunto el comandante Yamamota

-supongo que si…-

Boom

-… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- suspiro el anciano shinigami

-sobre lo que puedo decir de su maestro es que tiene una mania de nunca llegar a tiempo, además es un poco excéntrico y uno de nuestros mejores ninjas- fue lo que dijo el profesor Iruka al ultimo equipo genin, a lo que ellos decidieron esperar a ese profesor que le habían hablado

-okey, tengo que hacer un monton de papeleo atrasado, por lo que confio en que estarán bien solos, ¿no?

-si, si, lo que tu digas sensei- fue la respuesta del rubio del equipo- Iruka salió del salón, pero no se dio cuenta de la luz y el vórtice que se formo fuera de la puerta minutos después

-¿Dónde estamos?

-…- un momento después, ella contesto –no detecto ninguna presencia espiritual, por lo que deduzco que no es la Sociedad de almas… -parecio meditar su respuesta un poco -sin embargo todas las firmas de energía que siento de este lugar son muy extrañas… tendre que investigar sobre esto, pediré permiso a Mayuri-sama para proceder- intento comunicarse con el Sereitei, pero no tenia señal alguna en su movil

-¿y hay personas fuertes?- fue la pregunta digna del capitán de la onceava división, siempre pensando en el combate

-de acuerdo con las lecturas, al cruzar esta puerta tendremos a tres personas, uno de los cuales es realmente poderoso… un momento Zaraki-taicho- dijo antes de que él entrara a la habitación para una epica batalla

-¿y bien?- estaba impaciente

-no he podido contactar con ningún shinigami- dijo estoicamente –pero es posinle que tengamos que tener que mezclarnos solo por si este es el mundo de los vivos

- bien, lo que sea- y ellos entraron

Estaban sorprendidos al ver entrar a dos personas, una de ellas irradiaba un aura de miedo y combate aparte de ser enorme y verse intimidante, la otra persona era como el mar cuando esta calmado

-¿eres nuestro sensei?

-¿quieren pelear? Porque ustedes se ven muy debiluchos- fue la observación del capitán

-claro que si, yo soy el ninja mas impresionante y llegare a ser Hokage, mi Nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, no lo olvides

-claro… y tu ¿Quién eres?

-M-mi n-nombre es Haruno Sakura-

-"esta chica se ve debil" pensó Zaraki, luego puso su mirada en la ultima persona, de repente sonrio sadicamente… el tipo le recordaba a Byakuya

-Uchiha Sasuke- fue la respuesta que incluso predijo el capitán -¿y ustedes son?

-Yo soy Zaraki Kenpachi

-me llamo Kurotsuchi Nemu, es un gusto conocerlos, se inclino de forma que parecía amable, pero le dio escalofríos a Naruto

-no se supone que nuestro sensei era Hatake Kakashi- fue la pregunta de la pelirrosada, Nemu por suerte dio la escusa adecuada, ella tenia que obtener información aquí pero algo le decía que no podía destripar a alguien… por el momento

-hubo un cambio de ultima hora, el se enfermo

-ya veo

-¿y bien, que estamos esperando?- fue la enérgica pregunta del rubio a lo que Zaraki le mostro una sonrisa sadica que realmente aterrorizo a los novato, estuvo a punto de agarrar su espada pero Nemu le sostuvo el brazo con firmeza… a lo que el capitán estuvo asombrado

-¿Qué tal si nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento numero 44?- pregunto con la esperanza de evitar una pelea masacre

-no ves que quiero pelear- susurro el capitán

-lo entiendo, pero aquí llamaremos mucho la atención- fue la respuesta que le dio la teniente, a lo que Zaraki tuvo que darle la razón… ya tendría un emocionante combate después

Las palabras no alcanzarían para describir el épico combate que tuvo lugar en el bosque de la muerte, solo cabe indicar que Kenpachi estaba en un cráter riendo maniaticamente por todo el combate, los chicos estaban extremadamente cansados, adoloridos, agotados… incluso sentían que los habían violado varas veces con su consentimiento, mientras que Nemu empezaba a atender las heridas del cuerpo de todos

-ustedes tienen potencial… por lo que serán mis alumnos- ellos esperaban realmente que no los haya aprobado, un año mas en la academia sonaba mejor que pasar el tiempo como lo que acaba de suceder, y según las palabras de su otra sensei seria una tortura diaria, incluso Sasuke había disminuido su deseo de venganza por la esperanza de que no le entrene ese maniaco… aunque por otro lado seria genial ser así de fuerte

-a partir de ahora seremos el equipo Kenpachi- exclamo el gigante invencible


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Cuando algo tiene que ir mal ira peor**

Investigación y desarrollo

* * *

><p>Como una entidad física creada por Mayuri, Nemu creía que su único deber era obedecer todos los caprichos de su capitán, incluso si tenia que jugarse su integridad física, pero este mundo le empezaba a parecer mas y mas atractivo a medida que pasaba el tiempo<p>

A ella y a Zaraki les sorprendió que esos niños les pudieran alcanzar el ritmo con relativa facilidad, (únicamente para indicarles que el campo de entrenamiento estaba del otro lado, a lo que Zaraki les dijo que si querían que los entrenara debían superar cualquier reto que les pusiera, incluyendo una carrera de resistensia, una excusa bien coja…) pero su verdadera sorpresa comenzó en el momento en el que Zaraki exclamo que el combate iniciaba,

El chico de cabello rubio creo copias enfrente de ellos y empezaron a atacar al capitán… era obvio decir que no tenia mucha suerte ni éxito en enfrentar al capitán pero a Zaraki le gustaba rebanar cosas con su espada. Cuando al chico ya no le quedaban clones el continuaba creando mas y mas seguía con el ataque indiscriminado…

… cabe decir que Nemu tenia muchas dudas sobre el entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que demostraba el rubio, pero el parecía compensarlo con instinto y con agilidad… los otros chicos solo observaban algo asombrados este combate pero de alguna forma imaginaban que Zaraki no se conformaría solo con esto

El empezó a gritar que quería que todos lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, o si no, él no los iba a entrenar y que los iba a enviar a la academia cortados en pedacitos si no peleaban con toda su fuerza y que lo haria para que volvieran a empezar de cero (que linda motivación ¬_¬), cabe decir que fue en ese momento en el que el chico de pelo negro empezó a atacar como si su vida dependiera de eso (literalmente) mientras que la chica lanzaba armas de forma alocada y con presicion pero a pesar de llegar y herir al capitán este solo sonreía mas y mas y continuaba atacándolos sin descanso

Mientras el capitán estaba teniendo uno de los mejores combates de su vida, a la teniente Nemu le empezaba a intrigar sus habilidades y deseaba saber cómo podían utilizar esas técnicas si estaban vivos, ya que no eran Quincy aunque si tenían energía espiritual por ende ellos deberían tener esos poderes; pero lo que le impulso a profundizar el conocimiento de estos ryoka fue el hecho de que el rubio exclamara a todo pulmon que no importaba si solo utilizara esa espada vieja, el seria el mejor ninja de la aldea y del mundo (le informo entre líneas que la mayoría de las personas podían utilizar ese tipo de técnicas)… pero recibió un golpe de Zaraki que aunque no le hizo daño, fue lo suficiente para que le hiciera caer la banda que tenia puesta

Ese chico no pudo recogerla porque cuando lo intento Zaraki se quito su parche al grito de que el calentamiento había terminado… se sorprendió de que esos chicos había durado una hora de combate solo por lo que tendrían el privilegio de ver al capitán en su máximo poder…

Aunque al principio tenían miedo el rubio dijo que no se rendiría tan fácil y empezó a atacar junto con sus compañeros que empezaron a tener un mejor estado de animo

Mientras tanto Nemu se preguntaba cual seria el curso de acción que tenia que seguir para obtener información y poder regresar a la Sociedad de Almas a lo que se dio cuenta de un hecho sutil, pero muy significativo que observo durante el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento

Todas las personas en el pueblo u las cercanías que tenían una fuerte presión espiritual poseían esas bandas en algún lugar de su cuerpo, la mayoría la portaba alrededor de su cabeza, por lo que a ella se le ocurrió buscar información sobre estas personas por su cuenta mientras se amarraba la banda del rubio en el cuello…

Se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que los niños estaban todavía en una sola pieza, el verlos saltando, esquivando por milímetros los feroces ataques, y atacando con todas sus fuerza al capitán, supuso que estarían muy ocupados mas tiempo por lo que no les importaría que los dejara solos unas horas mientras obtenía información de este lugar

Solo esperaba que su sistema de seguridad no sea como el de la Sociedad de Almas

* * *

><p>En el Sereitei era muy raros los días de calma desde la traición de Sousuke Aizen, en especial en el escuadrón 11 ya que era considerado como un escuadrón lleno de violentos shinigamis, pero desde la presunta muerte del capitán Zaraki su teniente Yachiru no se encontraba de ánimos de realizar ninguna actividad y se hallaba en posición de meditación en el techo de la oficina de Kenpachi... el hecho de que ni siquiera molestara a Byakuya les preocupo a todos sus subordinados… que se encontraban espiándola detrás de ella en ese momento<p>

-¿y bien, que hacemos?

-simplemente dejemosla sola, estará bien en unos días… espero

-pero sin nuestros lideres no hemos tenido misiones emocionantes, ya que no nos asignan nada y el resto de divisiones parecen tenernos miedo

-pero así tenemos tiempo para beber mas sake, no- fue la respuesta de otro, que no termino de convencer –ademas así ya no jugamos sus peligrosos juegos

-supongo que tienes razón

-y entonces que haremos

-yo no se

Esa discusión continuo hasta que Yachiru hizo un paso flash y desapareció de la vista

* * *

><p>Si el sistema de seguridad se basaba en la cinta entonces a Nemu no le sorprendió que a ninguna persona se le ocurriera verificar si realmente era un ninja del pueblo… aparte de eso, ella decidió buscar la información basica en un lugar que muy pocas pero inteligentes personas visitaban: la biblioteca de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Al llegar únicamente saludo al encargado y se dirigió en primer lugar a los libros de historia y cultura general…<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM<p>

-KATON GOKAKKYU NO JUTSU

-TODOS A CUBIERTO

BOOM

-NARUTO, MUEVETE YA Y ATACALO AHORA QUE ESTA ABAJO

-Y LO SE SAKURA-CHAN, ESO HAGO PERO SE SIGUE LEVANTANDO- escucha el sonido de cascabeles en su espalda –MIERDAAAAAA- todo lo que sentía en ese momento se mostro en esa palabra

Las personas en la biblioteca quedaron asombradas al ver a una kunoichi simplemente pasar las hojas con indiferencia y rapidez… para probar si ella había leído todos esos libros un jounin le hizo una pregunta a lo que ella le contestos al pie de la letra toda la respuesta… cabe decir que lo único que dijo ese ninja fue problemático (ellos no sabían que como robor de cuerpo artificial con alma artificial podía leer con rapidez y memorizar todos los archivos leidos)

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE MARAVILLOSO COMBATE-

-¿ya pasamos su prueba, sensei?- fue la pregunta del poco esperanzado ninja pero solo cuando dejo de reir quizo contestar

-¿bromeas? Hay que seguir luchando- fue la respuesta con una sonrisa sadica cada vez mayor

Un gemido colectivo poco entusiasta fue lo único que se escucho de los recién graduados

* * *

><p>Al terminar de leer todos los libros de la biblioteca el rostro de Nemu por fin tuvo un cambio significativo, por fin sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa común sino una sonrisa que real mente haría orgulloso a su creador… esta sonrisa le dio escalofríos a los combatientes del campo 44<p>

Una vez que recupero su compostura habitual, ella salió pensando en los increíbles experimentos y técnicas que podría desarrollar en este lugar, pero aun tenia el problema acerca de enseñar a los chicos y empezar a fabricar una copia del rayo que los trajo aquí en primer lugar

Uno pensaría que ella no era muy diligente pero al ser una creación artificial tenia una mejor memoria y una increíble habilidad para aprender y recordar cosas, por lo que si podría recrear ese rayo, el único inconveniente seria encontrar los mismos materiales debido a la tecnología de los países elementales

Pensaba en eso cuando choco con nuestro enmascarado favorito

-discúlpeme, estaba distraído leyendo mi libro- fue la escusa que dio el shinobi –por cierto, yo nunca te había visto en la aldea antes- pregunto esperando una reacción de sobresalto, pero ella permaneció estoica

-lo que sucede es que soy uno de los ninja de Raiz- fue la respuesta ensayada de la teniente

-ya veo- era cierto, muy pocos sabían como y quienes eran los shinobis de raíz -¿y por que no traes puesta tu mascara?- una pregunta muy lógica

-Danzo-sama me pidió que tratara de atraer a algunos nuevos miembros de la academia que tuvieran un gran potencial para ser explotado

-ya veo

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-técnicamente ya la hiciste- sonrió debajo de la mascara –así que dime

-pues deseo poder mejorar a los tres alumnos que he podido encontrar pero no tengo ni idea de que debo hacer..

-bueno, lo primero seria que les enseñes a trabajar en equipo, muchas de las misiones y de los posibles enemigos, también seria bueno que te conectes con ellos- la expresión de la cara de Nemu fue de confusión e intriga –es decir, que te hagas amigos de ellos, de esa forma podrán obtener una mayor compenetración al escuchar y aprender técnicas y otras cosas ninja, tu entiendes, también seria bueno ponerlos a prueba para ver como trabajan en equipo y como son sus personalidad

-un combate de vida o muerte cuenta como una prueba satisfactoria, Kakashi-san

-bueno, si es extremadamente difícil si contaria (el no tenia ni idea de lo9 que enfrentaban los gennin en el bosque de la muerte) además tienes el plus de que van a tomarte en serio de mejor forma, también debes enseñarlo lo que en la academia no se les ha podido enseñar y hacerles mejorar en todo aspectos, como personas y como ninjas… por cierto yo nunca dije mi nombre

-seria muy difícil que nadie reconozca al ninja copia, Kakashi-san

-oh, si bueno, tengo que ir al encuentro de mi equipo recién entregado, ¿deseas acompañarme?

-lo siento, debo ver como los chicos están haciendolo

-entiendo, entonces nos vemos

- muchas gracias por su tiempo- ambos desaparecieron de la calle con sus técnicas de movimiento repentino

* * *

><p>Uno pensaría que todo cambio es bueno, pero a ninguna persona le agradaria tener tantos exabruptos como los que tuvieron en su primer encuento<p>

Al llegar Namu vio cuatro cuerpo sangrientos totalmente agotados pero aun con vida

-bueno, hora de practicar el ninjutsu medico, me pregunto si podre combinarlo con kido medico… bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo

* * *

><p>-Aizen-sama, tenemos noticias del espia en la Sociedad de Almas-<p>

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Gin?- el mencionado sonrio de la forma única en la que puede

-hubo un accidente en la división Doce, como resultado el Capitan Zaraki y la teniente Kurotsuchi ha sido eliminados

-un suceso muy interesante, pero no creo que influya de ninguna forma en nuestros planes

Si el pobre supiera lo que iba a acontecer se habría arrepentido de sus palabras

* * *

><p>listoel cap dos<p>

pero pido la ayuda con nombres de tecnicas y zampakutos

una aclaracion

Naruto no tendra poderes de shinigami

jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Zero no Tsukaima ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Solo los pido prestados para el fic

Este capítulo ocurre antes de que Ishida le pida el entrenamiento a su papa, por lo que no recuperara sus habilidades Quincy de esa forma

Pero obtendrá dos habilidades nuevas que pueden realmente ayudarle con su estilo de pelea y en la trama de telaraña que les voy a presentar en el fic

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Zero conoce a Quincy

Si no le contesto se desespera

Para Shikamaru toda la vida ninja era problemático, toda actividad era problemática Y TODO LO QUE NO ERA DESCANSAR ERA PROBLEMÁTICO en general, pero había una sola cosa a la que nadie en el clan Nara, ni siquiera él, tenía la posibilidad de negarse y la única actividad anual que hacían ellos juntos, la visita del líder del clan Shikaku al altar dedicado a su desaparecida hermana

Era una actividad que ya tenía 18 años de llevarse a cabo en la aldea porque tenían la esperanza de que ella estuviera viva ya que jamás encontraron su cuerpo y era sabido que ella era un prodigio dentro de un clan de perezosos intelectuales

Solo esperaba que al llegar allí le diera suerte para pasar la prueba de Asuma-sensei

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy, muy lejos de allí, había una construcción con apariencia de castillo con cinco torres laterales y una central, cada una con un distinto color<p>

En una de las torres destinada a ser habitaciones, se encontraba un extraño grupo de personas, el chico mayor tenía lentes, un cabello de color azul oscuro y una camiseta con el motivo de una cruz. Había despertado después del más extraño acontecimiento de su vida y se encontraba hablando con una chica con tendencias aristócratas (cofTsunderecof) de color rosa que afirmaba que ella los había convocado a ese mundo a través de su magia… El no le creía nada hasta que al asomarse por la ventana vio dos lunas…

El otro chico que todavía seguía inconsciente tenía casi la misma edad de la chica, el cabello de color negro y una chompa de color azul, obviamente Ishida lo reconoció como el niño al que el Hueco quería comer y que sin querer lo empujo a este lugar, al ver que este empezaba a despertar decidió dejar de conversar con la chica, pero ella decidió hablar con el chico primero

-y bien, ¿Quién eres tu?- con ese tono que al chico de lentes le empezaba a irritar

-¿perdón?, no entiendo lo que me dices

-ella pregunto por tu nombre, chico- fue lo que dijo Ishida

-ah, yo soy Hiraga Saito- ella miro a Ishida inquisitivamente

-dijo que su nombre es Hiraga Saito- ella hizo un mohín molesto

-muy bien, me llamo Louise de la Valliere, y por el ritual de invocación ustedes son mis familiares- ante la mirada de Saito Ishida le tradujo lo que ella dijo

-¿por cierto, donde estamos?, lo último que recuerdo es llegar aquí y el beso que…- al momento Saito reacciono

-HEY TU, NO ERES EL TIPO QUE ME EMPUJO DENTRO DE ESA COSA VERDE

Reprimió las ganas de suspirar por enésima vez mientras se ajustaba las gafas porque sabia que aunque intentara explicarle la situación el no le creería, además al parecer la situación en la que ese chico y él se encontraban en este momento parecía de lo mas absurda, sin embargo debía reconocer que había luchado contra el bastardo de Kurotsuchi hasta casi vencerlo, y que había ayudado al idiota de Kurosaki por lo que tendría que haberse acostumbrado ya a encontrarse inmerso en este tipo de situaciones, empezó a ignorar a Saito y continuo tratando de obtener información de Louise, pero el otro chico estaba dispuesto a hacerse oir, al ver que la chica no le podía entender y el no la entendía tampoco pregunto

-¿disculpa, pero me puedes explicar porque tu si puedes entenderla?-

-en realidad es muy simple, ella esta hablando en francés- al ser el numero uno de la clase y del Instituto se veía obligado a ampliar y actualizar sus conocimientos… y sus estrategias debido a su formación con sus padres

-entonces realmente debes ser un genio- había escuchado ese comentario varias veces, pero nunca le habían reconocido el hecho de que él había trabajado muy duramente para obtener los conocimientos y mejorar su inteligencia por petición de su madre

Ishida había estado analizando el lugar con minuciosidad desde el instante en el que despertó y se había dado cuenta de demasiadas incongruencias históricas pero que si daban crédito a la historia de la convocatoria, además el estaba un poco preocupado porque al parecer las personas de este lugar tenían una alta conciencia espiritual…

También le preocupaba realmente era el hecho de que no podía sentir ninguna de las presencias de sus amigos, lo cual era un indicativo de que probablemente estaba en un lugar lejos de ellos, pero no era capaz sentía reiatsu de los shinigamis o huecos por lo que era claro que no estaba en la tierra o en el hueco mundo, ni siquiera el Runkogai o la Sociedad de almas. El no tener una explicación lógica a los fenómenos que lo rodeaban realmente le era irritable, hace tiempo había luchado contra una niña que podía crear ilusiones en una situación realmente presionada pero aun así había podido resolver el acertijo, pero esta situación estaba fuera de la lógica normal, así que era mejor recordar como había llegado hasta este lugar en primer lugar, luego obtendría información acerca de la marca que poseía en el dorso de su mano

* * *

><p>El se encontraba de camino hacia la tienda donde el siempre compraba sus útiles de costura, pero de pronto sintió la presencia de un hueco, cerca de él, además de una energía desconocida pero aun se sentía humana, este hecho le intrigo y decidió investigar… por las firmas de energía de sus amigos estimo que estaría sin refuerzos en esta pelea siquiera por 20 minutos, pero su honor le dictaba a proteger a todos aquellos que no podían defenderse, por lo que se apresuro a llegar a ese lugar<p>

-muy bien, parece que tendré que buscar un trabajo para poder pagar la reparación- era una tarde normal de un chico normal al que se le había dañado su equipo portátil de una forma muy extraña, obviamente caminaba sin ser consciente del giro de 360 grados que tendría su vida a partir de ese momento

En eso empezaron a suceder esa extrañas explosiones que había escuchado que sucedían por toda la ciudad en los noticieros por lo que decidió salir corriendo rápidamente de la zona, sin poder ver al ser con mascara que lo había estado observando

-"Mierda, no he podido hacerle ningún daño"- desde el momento en que había perdido sus poderes Uryuu Ishida nunca había sido tan decepcionado de si mismo, claro que tenia todos sus artilugios Quincy pero sin su arco no podía pelear a su verdadero potencial

El hueco que había estado enfrentando había burlado la mayor parte de sus conjuros, pero de repente, al frente de un chico que había estado corriendo dejando caer su portátil apareció un extraño portal de color verde

Ishida utilizo su técnica de movimiento instantáneo para sacar al chico de la trayectoria, pero se dio cuenta de que el hueco se sentía demasiado atraído y desconcentrado por la enorme erupción de energía que el portal emanaba

Aprovechado eso el Quincy lanzo el último de sus capsulas por la que pudo derrotar al monstruo, pero al estar en movimiento sin querer empujo al muchacho y ambos cayeron en el portal

* * *

><p>En Ichiraku todavía no podían salir de su asombro… y no era de extrañarse, la única persona que comía ramen así era Naruto por lo que ellos estaban en shock al ver a su cliente favorito y a otras tres personas mas devorar el ramen a una velocidad impresionante bajo la impasible mirada de una chica que comia recién su primer plato<p>

-asfsds sfsdfsdsd sdfsdfsd- lo que dijo fue que combate tan bueno, Kenpachi ni siquiera hablaba bien por estar engullendo ya que lo que había ocurrido en la tarde y parte de la noche realmente lo había dejado agotado

-sdrwerse serwer werwerwe erwer- Sakura le respondia así: combate lo llama a eso, joder, fue una carnicería, apenas si siento mis musculos

-sdfsrewr wererwer werwerter- Sasuke comento: estoy de acuerdo con ella, a lo que Sakura se dio un respiro al comer su SEXTO plato de ramen mientras lo miraba, por educación el momentáneamente dejo de comer y continuo -pero nos preguntábamos si habíamos pasado la prueba y a partir de que momento empezaremos a entrenar y a tener misiones

-a decir verdad pasaron la primera prueba- incluso Naruto dejo de comer su ramen y le dio una mirada de enfado

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-existen dos tipos de ninjas, ustedes pasaron la primera prueba contra el primer tipo al sobrevivir todo ese tiempo combatiendo con Kenpachi-taicho- empezó a responder ella, -pero eso no les asegura poder enfrentarse con el otro tipo

-¿otro tipo?

-así es, el primero se centra únicamente en el combate y la improvisación, de la misma forma que Kenpachi y Naruto demostraron durante su combate, pero el otro tipo de ninja peleara con estrategias, trampas y técnicas de alto nivel- fue la explicación de Nemu, los chicos continuaban observándola

-así que es lo que vamos a hacer

-bien, primero lo primero, debemos presentarnos por lo que nos deben decir su nombre, sus gustos, lo que detestan y sus sueños

-podría mostrarnos un ejemplo y decirnos sobre usted sensei

-esta bien, me llamo Nemu Kurotsuchi- ella debió improvisar sus respuestas- lo que me gusta es la enseñanza y la investigación para diseñar nuevas y poderosas técnicas practicas- Sasuke la miro con atención, por fin había conocido una kunoichi competente que no lo acosaba sexualmente –lo que mas odio es… -ella quedo en blanco un momento, hasta que se le ocurrió –a aquellos que nunca hacen el bien, rompen las leyes y abandonan a sus amigos y compañeros- la traición de Aizen realmente había afectado a un compañero suyo, Hinamori- y mi sueño para el futuro es…-espero un momento- demostrar mi valia como guerrero e investigador a mi padre- los chicos empezaron a calmarse un poco, al parecer con el estomago lleno podían pensar mejor

-¿y tu sensei?- el les dio esa sonrisa que siempre tendrán es sus pesadillas

-Soy Zaraki Kenpachi, me encanta el combate- eso era evidente –detesto a los traidores y lo que me gusta hacerles es sacarles las tripas– con eso murió la semilla de la traición en todos –y mi sueño es tener el combate mas espectacular, sangriento e inolvidable que tenga en mi vida, tal como sucedió esta tarde… por cierto debo decirles algo muy importante

-que seria

-ustedes son fuertes realmente, por el gran combate que tuvimos les estoy realmente agradecido… y por mi parte estaria muy orgulloso y encantado de ser su sensei- al querer observar a sus promesas estudiantes el vio que los tres lo veian con ojos llorosos

-¿de… de verdad?- fue la pregunta de Naruto a lo que Kenpachi asintió mientras se sacaba los restos de comida de sus dientes con la espada… de inmediato sintió que los tres pequeños lo abrazaban

-VOY A VOLVERME REALMENTE FUERTE PARA VOLVER A PELEAR CONTRA USTED

-VOY A ENTRENAR CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS PARA HACERTE ORGULLOSO SENSEI

-CUANDO SEA HOKAGE VOY A CREAR UNA REGLA PARA QUE TODOS PELEEN CONTRA USTED

Estos chicos realmente tenían el espíritu del escuadrón 11

-Y NO ESPERO MENOS DE ESO; COMO LO DIJE EN LA TARDE; SOMOS EL EQUIPO KENPACHI

Nemu solo veía la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, eso hizo que se preguntara realmente si había sido feliz algún momento antes, pero en ese momento, ella realmente lo era

-bien chicos, podrían presentarse ustedes

-OK; SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO; ME ENCANTA EL RAMEN; DETESTO LOS 3 MINUTOS QUE DEMORA EN COCINARSE Y MI SUEÑO ES SER HOKAGE Y HACER ORGULLOSO A MI SENSEI- Kenpachi pensó que el chico era interesante

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta los tomates, detesto a las fangirls y mi sueño se hara realidad porque con el entrenamiento de Kenpachi me volveré muy fuerte- ok, este chico es interesante

-yo me llamo Haruno Sakura, me gusta Sasuke, detesto no saber nada de lo que sucede y mi sueño para el futuro es… - se quedo viendo a Sasuke, pero luego se le prendió el foco –Convertirme en la mejor de las kunoichi del país del fuego -**Cha y ser la señora Uchiha mauahauahaua** –incluso Kenpachi por alguna razón se aterrorizo aunque el más afectado fue Sasuke

-bien, entonces mañana en la tarde nos vemos en el mismo lugar donde entrenamos hoy, descansen y tengan una buena noche- ellos van saliendo

-aquí tiene por la comida, se lo agradezco realmente- ellos dejaron una bolsa al señor Teuchi, al abrirla tenia una cantidad de oro que fue los suficiente para pagar la comida que ellos habían tenido e incluso la deuda de Naruto

-parece que los próximos tiempos serán muy interesantes- y no tenia ni idea de lo cierto que estaba

* * *

><p>Mientras Ishida continuaba reflexionando Saito empezó a gritarle por el hecho de empujarle por ese portal, pero a oídos de Louise era puro balbuceo sin sentido y muy ruidoso, por lo que ella quizo poner un hechizo silenciador… y adivinan…<p>

Si…

Le salió el tiro por la culata

-hey, no trates de matarme

-te entiendo- la perpleja chicha le comento

-bien, si lo que dijo el gafas es cierto entonces quiero que me envíes de vuelta a casa- Ishida hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlos

-pero eso no es posible, el hechizo es para toda la vida- si Ishida fue perturbado no lo demostró

-bien, hasta que encontremos la forma de volver creo que lo mejor será adaptarnos a vivir aquí- fue la conclusión de Ishida

-entiendo, solo una cosa mas- hizo una pausa dramática –ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA RAZON PARA EMPUJARME- a Ishida ya le salió una venita en la frente pero decidió continuar calmado

-bien, te contare mi historia- el les hablo de los shinigamis, de los Huecos, de los Quincy, de Aizen, del rescate de Rukia, del combate con Mayuri y de cómo perdió sus poderes, tal como lo había imaginado, al relatar su historia ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos, pero luego empezaron a verle con desconfianza y como si estuviera loco -y por eso creo que el ritual que hizo la señorita Valliere en realidad si nos saco de nuestro mundo y nos llevo a este lugar

-y en realidad piensas que voy a creer que podias lanzar flechas espirituales, que los daños y explosiones en Karakura fueron producto de los combates de esos seres

-y crees que voy a creerles que son de otro mundo

Ishida decidió no reparar es esas preguntas, pero quería saber como había sido llamada aquí

-es cuestión de ustedes creerme o no- dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes –pero por favor señorita Louise, desearía saber si es posible que nos relate la forma en la que nos convoco...

* * *

><p>Era el primer día de clases para los alumnos de segundo en la academia, y por lo tanto era el día para que los alumnos convocara a sus familiares<p>

Todos habían logrado convocar a sus respectivos siervos, pero al ultimo me llego la hora de la verdad, por lo que en vez de utilizar el conjuro de los otros estudiantes decidi hacer un pequeño cambio en él

-"Ruego a usted. Mi siervo, que vive en algún lugar de este universo! ¡Oh espíritu familiar sagrado, bello y fuerte! Yo quiero, y aquí me declaro de mi corazón! Respuesta a mi guía!"- una chica agito su varita e inmediatamente hubio una explosión

-mientras el polvo se dispersaba ella vio a dos figuras, una era pequeña y la otra era alta… ella esperaba impaciente saber que era lo que había convocado pero me quede decepcionada al ver a dos simples plebeyos…

* * *

><p>-Y así fue como llegaro, pero yo quería algo mas cool como un dragon o un grifo o algo así, no un plebeyo y un loco… oye, ¿Dónde esta el otro?-<p>

-mierda- era evidente que Saito había escapado… ellos bajaron corriendo las escaleras pero solo encontraron a un chico de pelo rubio que dijo que lo había visto, Louise le pidió que le ayude a capturarlo, así que continuaron hasta la salida del lugar, allí el chico de pelo rubio movio una varita que tenia forma de una rosa… quien lo iba a pensar… en realidad si existía la magia… solo lo demostraba el hecho de que Saito estaba siendo levitado por el chico en medio de la noche… y al ver las dos lunas

-¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTOY?


	4. Chapter 4

Buscas una versión de un fic tan enfermo

**Capitulo 3**

**Un encuentro que no debió suceder **

**Es suficiente un pequeño grado de esperanza para causar el nacimiento del amor (Stendhal 1783-1842, Francia)**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo año de clases

Como todos los días Orihime iba caminando muy animadamente rumbo a la secundaria y decidió pasar por el parque

-primavera, abril, mi corazón estaba lleno de esperanza- era una bonita mañana de primavera, pero al escuchar un ruido al lado hizo que incluso ella abriera los ojos de llenos de miedo y terror…

En frente de ella, balanceándose ligeramente con el viento… se veía la silueta de un señor que estaba colgado en un árbol de sakura…

-ah…- exclamo de sorpresa, pero luego reacciono -¡no lo… no lo haga!- ella por un impulso lo agarro por la cintura y trato de bajarlo con su peso ¬_¬ -¡no menosprecie su vida!... ¡No lo haga!... ¡No lo haga!...- el señor soltó un quejido, luego la cuerda se rompió enviándolos al suelo

Orihime estuvo tentada a usas su Shun shun rikka para sanar sus lesiones mientras veía si respiraba cuando de pronto el señor comenzó a toser y a recuperar el aire, inmediatamente después pregunto

-¿Qué sucedería si estuviera muerto?- ante la mirada estupefacta de Orihime estaba un joven alto, de cabello negro, con gafas y un vestido tradicional japonés

-¿eh?

-a- intento recobrar la compostura ante la extraña situación en la que se conocieron sacándose la soga del cuello –una vez mas no pude morir… -se lamento en voz normal -¿Por qué me detuviste?

-usted ya lo dijo ¿Qué sucedería si estuviera muerto?- una ráfaga de viento soplo por el lugar

-soy una persona…la cual posee una vida que no vale nada- fue su único enunciado

-usted no tenia la intención de morir ¿no es así?- declaro Orihime

-¡¿de que estas hablando?- fue la pregunta indignada del señor- estaba completamente preparado para mor…

-¡claro que no!- le interrumpìo Orihime -¡ninguna persona alguna vez podría… tratar de tomar su vida… en un día tan primaveralmente hermoso- fue la declaración cursi como solo nuestra Orihime puede hacer, y comenzó con un discurso –primavera, la estación para los comienzos, el nacimiento del amor…- esperaba que esta primavera si pudiera Ichigo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos… o sino empezaría el súper plan Orihime's Harem –¡el nacimiento de los sueños, el nacimiento de la alegría, todo comienza en primavera y nos conduce al futuro!- declaro con toda su convicción –si usted toma su vida en un hermoso día de primavera… Kisuke Urahara nunca se lo perdonaría… X D

-¿Kisuke Urahara?- ese nombre le sonaba familiar, en ese momento como si hubiese sido convocado, el mencionado (debido a todos los perjuicios que había causado, así no haya sido culpa suya y en vista de que no podía volver a la Sociedad de Almas), se encontraba haciendo servicio comunitario… por lo que apareció vestido de barrendero… (SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESO… X D)

-na, na, seria problemático tener que limpiar un cadáver en un lugar tan bonito y hacer esos trámites tan odiosos- fue la declaración burlona de Kisuke, que lo dijo mientras cubría su boca con su abanico (donde rayos se lo mete… sin dobles intenciones). El hombre abrió los ojos en reconocimiento –ha pasado el tiempo… ¿verdad?, Itoshiki Nozumu

-TU- dijo con veneno

-¿se conocen?- fue la pregunta de la chica pelinaranja, en eso Nozumu sale corriendo

-no pienso aliarme contra Aizen, maldito bastardo- Orihime solo pensó que el era un tipo raro… XD

-¿usted lo conoce?

-es el único de los experimentos que hizo Aizen… en un humano

Su participación no era segura, pero Urahara sabia que la temible habilidad de Nozumu podría ser decisiva en la guerra contra Aizen

Episodio 1

No creas todo lo que tus ojos ven, porque solo podría ser una ilusión

Kakashi reflexionaba mientras se encontraba en su dormitorio con la mirada perdida, por la información que había reunido en los momentos previos a su encuentro había deducido que uno era un fangirl, otro era un obsesionado con la venganza y otro era un bocazas, pero que todos tenían talento oculto como un diamante en bruto, esperando a ser pulido por un hábil joyero

Por lo que suponía que aunque ellos estuvieran aburridos le esperarían hasta que el hubiera llegado

Pero no esperaba encontrar el lugar vacio. En un principio pensó que le habían jugado una broma así que empezó a buscarlos por todas las zonas donde los había cofacosadocof espiado para poder tener información de ellos… pero no hubo ninguna señal de ellos

Así que eso era lo que sentían las personas cuando el no llegaba a tiempo… el ninja copia seguía meditando cuando recordó todo lo que el había vivido así que tenia que tomar una decisión que sin duda sea un gran cambio en el y en los demás.

A decir verdad Naruto nunca fue más que agradecido de que haya terminado su día de actividades, el sentía como que si hubiese participado en una ova de Black Bible (aunque ni siquiera sabía que era eso), le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo por la extrema pelea en la que estuvo involucrado ese mismo día. Por lo que el ser despertado a las… miro el reloj… Eran las 4 de la mañana maldita sea

Esperaba que la razón por la que lo hayan despertado sea buena o sino quien lo hizo conocería el lado "bueno" de Naruto Uzumaki… literalmente

Kakashi suprimió un escalofrió

Sakura en realidad ni siquiera pudo salir de la bañera con agua fría en la que se había colocado a fin de aliviar sus músculos agotados y adoloridos… ella al llegar a su casa esperaba tomar un baño e ir directo a la cama… no quedarse dormida en el baño y seguir el riesgo de resfriarse… pero estaba tan cansada…

Pero no lo estaba tanto para no molestarse por la vista de un ninja, abriendo la puerta del baño de una manera despreocupada y quedársele mirando

Naruto había tenido la prudencia de esperar fuera de la casa… porque ya sabia de lo que era capaz Sakura (se había intentado colar en los baños termales… y ya se imaginaran el resto)

En cuanto se haya secado y vestido, el tipo estaba muerto, mas que lo estaría el tío del que Sasuke quería acabar

Kakashi suprimió otro escalofrió, por lo que pensó que era una cosa buena haber visto en su habitación antes…

Las pesadillas que acosaban a Sasuke desde que su familia había sido asesinada no se habían presentado en esa noche porque su sueño era un poco… bueno…

El soñaba que estaba en un día de campo, allí Ino y Sakura le daban de comer uvas en la boca mientras ellas estaban "vestidas" como si estuvieran en una playa… entonces cuando vio que una de ella poco a poco empezaba a quitarse lo que le quedaba de la ropa… un golpe en la puerta lo había despertado

Maldiciendo interiormente vio a un ninja alto de cabello gris que tenia tapado un ojo, detrás de él vio a un Naruto pensando (ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO) y a Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa sádica y asesina, posiblemente copiada de Zaraki-sensei… un momento, el nunca pensaría que su molestia iba a verse tan comestible… no; no era su molestia… malditos sueños adolescentes y estúpidas hormonas… por lo menos no soñó con el jutsu ese de Naruto

-Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sakura al notar la gota de sangre se amenazaba escaparse de su nariz… junto con la rara mueca que tenia en su rostro

-no es nada- sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus malos pensamientos -¿Qué ha sucedido y quien es este tio?

-bueno, yo soy Hatake Kakashi- Sasuke hizo su hmp, pero vio a sus compañeros hacer las mismas señales que habían hecho durante su enfrentamiento con el feroz gigante y una sonrisa amenazaba con mostrarse en su rostro

Realmente seria divertido tener un poco de venganza… Kakashi no tendría ni idea de que lo golpeo

Kakashi suprimió otro escalofrió, tal vez no era una buena idea después de todo, pero era necesario por la misión que le habían encomendado

-recuerdo de Kakashi

Eran pocas las veces que algo podría provocar que Hirunzen realmente este concentrado en un papel en especifico, pero lo que les mostraba en este informe de patrulla sus ANBU era realmente problemático y muy preocupante

-y díganme, ¿Cómo nadie en la aldea se entero de esto, si a juzgar por los daños por lo menos debieron haber previsto una increíble explosión?... esto no tiene sentido…

-además de haber sido destruido 1 km de todo el bosque de la muerte se encontró rastros de… eso, del Uchiha y la chica Haruno- si uno pone dos más dos… entonces…

-lo mas probable es que Kakashi se haya excedido… hablando del rey de Suna- iba entrando con el bendito libro en sus manos -¿y como lo han hecho en tu equipo, Kakashi?

-a decir verdad nunca se presentaron- frunció el ceño en esa declaración

-entonces necesito que hagas una misión de rango S- Kakashi levanta la vista de su libro –hubo un informe de un anbu que dice por el sector noroeste del área de entrenamiento 44 se había hallado una especie de barrera que no le permitía sentir nada en su interior… lo extraño es que parecía que se movía a veces en direcciones aleatorias…

-entonces mi misión es averiguar que es ese jutsu

-ademas quiero que veas a los niños en sus casas si es necesario y no, no puedes colarte en la habitación de Haruno Sakura- el jounin simplemente se encogió

-hice una apuesta con Gai…

-A la mierda esa apuesta…, como shinobis de alto rango deben dar por ejemplo, por lo que tienen que dejar esa absurda cacería de ropa interior

-no se como, pero Gai logro quitarle una del clan Hyuuga

Sarutobi suspiro, era la segunda vez que organizaban un evento similar… ese hubiera podido opacar al primero… pero en el primero hubo camisetas blancas, actrices porno, agua, mangueras, sake, cerveza (que no estaba seguro de donde salió), un elefante (ni siquiera quería imaginar que uso le dieron), un DJ que de casualidad se hacia llamar Hebi (ni idea de que Orochimaru le encantaba la parrranda), guerras de DJ con una tal KATSUYU (si no fuera porque no había bebido nada, juraba que era la mismísima Tsunade), firma de Icha-Icha por parte de Jiraiya (evidentemente, al día siguiente estaba encerrado con unas kunoichis que le habían hecho cosas entre aterradoras y excitantes)… en fin, fue el evento del año pasado

Quitando eso esperaba que Kakashi pudiera averiguar rápidamente lo que sucedió allí

Después de un largo día de labores Kisuke regreso a su hogar

-y bien, ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- un gato negro le pregunto al recién llegado

-apareció Itoshiki- dijo como si lo explicara todo

–así que hackeaste todo el sistema educacional de Japón solo para traerlo aquí

-para ser exacto, lo puse de maestro de Ichigo

-no se que planeas Urahara, pero ese sujeto es aun mas peligroso que Aizen, nunca pudo dominar ese poder por lo que tuvimos que sellarlo, recuerdas

-pero en ese entonces no teníamos la ayuda de alguien similiar- alza la vista hacia arriba -¿esta segura de que puede manejarlo, Nara-san?- apareció detrás de él una señora de cabellos negro, amarrado a una coleta y con un traje de jounin, la banda la mostraba en el cuello con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la hoja

-si lo que me comentaste de las habilidades de Nozumu-san es cierto entonces lo mas probable es que pueda enseñarle algunas técnicas mias y ayudarle a diseñar las suyas

-bien, parece que realmente esta confiada, pero, ¿Por qué el interés en Arisawa-san y Honzo-san?- una sonrisa de yo se algo que tu no se mostro en el rostro de la mama de Uryu

-es se-cre-to, por cierto, ya pudieron localizar a mi hijo- el tonito que le había advertido Ryuken se empezó a mostrar allí, pero Urahara decidió no comprobar si lo que se decía sobre su mujer era cierto

-revise todas las cintas de video de los alrededores del ultimo lugar donde fue visto, al parecer intento salvar a un muchacho sin sus poderes, pero de repente apareció un portal enfrente de ellos, aquí tienes el video- ella hizo un gesto con los brazos

-y que era esa cosa

-no estoy seguro de lo que era, pero definitivamente no pertenece ni a la sociedad de Almas ni al infierno, peor al hueco mundo

-¿entonces no sabes lo que es?

-querida Sunako-san, es algo similar a la forma en la que tu apareciste en este mundo

Omake

No te metas con mama

Ryuken estaba tranquilamente en su oficina sin tener ningún tipo de sobresalto, cuando de pronto la voz del intercomunicador lo llama

-SR. ISHIDA; HAY UNA URGENCIA REALMENTE URGENTE...XD

-Nami-san, ¿que ha sucedido?

-es alguien que desea verlo

-a si, ¿quien?

-codigo 452323- en eso Ryuken abre los ojos exageradamente

-mierda, dile que no estoy, que salí de vacaciones, que me deportaron... INVÉNTATE CUALQUIER COSA PERO NO DEJES QUE ENTRE- mierda, Ryuken decidió ver por la ventana del onceavo piso para localizar un punto al que pueda utilizar el paso Quincy.

Después de un momento ya habia encontrado un buen lugar de aterrizaje cuando de pronto su cuerpo se quedo paralizado... el conocía demasiado bien esa técnica y la persona que la utilizaba... su mujer

-h-hola mi vida, que ha sucedido- que no sea la desaparición de Ishida, que no sea la desaparición de Ishida, que no sea la desaparición de Ishida, que no sea la desaparición de Ishida, por favor que no sea la desaparición de Ishida

-querido- oh si, ese tonito de voz que usa una mujer que aparenta estar calmada y feliz pero realmente esta furiosa -¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?- mierda... fue lo antepenúltimo que pensó Ryuken antes de lo que le iba a suceder estilo Black Bible

Lo penúltimo fue que esperaba que su hijo se comportarse donde quiera que este

Lo ultimo fue que despediría a la secretaria, sin saber que ella estaba atada en la habitación de ropas... y que realmente lo iba a demandar… era su culpa por enamorarse de una mujer ninja de otro mundo

¿a que no lo vieron venir ? ¿o SI?


End file.
